Ice Skating Sakura
by Rosestar26
Summary: MARs goes to Tomoeda and does a Prism show. Pretty Top is looking for students and has opened their own Prism Stone shop. 3 days away from the Prism Show, when Sakura and Tomoyo go inside Prism Stone and look at the Prism Stones. Thats when MARs meets Cardcaptor Sakura... Pairing AXS HXR WXM SXS MXOC very little EXT some Language and little action and romance R
1. First meeting

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and Pretty Rhythm

Ice Skating Sakura  
By: Rosestar26  
Chapter one

...…...  
xx Sakure Pov xx

I was walking around with Tomoyo because a rumor has it that something big was happening in Tomoeda. I didn't know what was happening but a lot of people knew.

"Hey, Tomoyo what do you think is happening in Tomoeda?", I asked.

"I don't know?", She replied.

"I wish I knew," I said to her and kept walking. Then Chiharu ran by me with Noako and Rika.

"Hey, guys do you know what's happening?" I asked

"Yes, we do and I can't wait!" Chiharu yelled

"So what's happening Chiharu?" Tomoyo asked

"Well-" "What's happening is a Prism show is coming to do a live show in Tomoeda and looking for students for Pretty Top!" Noako said while interrupting Chiharu.

"Hey, I was tell them!" Chiharu screamed at Noako.

"What's a Prism show?" I said with Tomoyo.

"You guys don't know what a Pirsm show is? That's just sad", Chiharu said in a sad tone.

"I'll tell you guys. A Prism show is an ice skating show with very pretty jumps and you dance and sing while doing the jumps", Noako said

"Ok , but what is Pretty top?" I said confused.

"Pretty Top is a school that trains girls(and guys) to be a Prism Star and that why we're all going to try out", Rika said happily

"Ok",me and Tomoyo said unsure of what's happening.

"Well, see you two later!" Chiharu yelled walking away with Noako and Rika.

...…

xx Nomarl Pov xx

Sakura and Tomoyo thinking what is a Prism show and what are they going to wear. That when a new shop in town called Prism Stone opened. Sakura just stared at it as Tomoyo took a peek inside and then had stars in her eyes and slowly turned to Sakura who looked at her like she was crazy.

"Tomoyo stop staring at me like that," Sakura said with fear in her voice.

Sakura closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them she was inside Prism Stone. Her eyes widened when she saw the inside. The store was pink and had a lots of very cute closes.

"Wow, that's a lot of cute closes," was all Sakura could say.

"Sakura-chan try this on and this, also this," Tomoyo said happily while handing closes to her

"Wow Tomoyo-chan you really hit the jack-pot of closes for me", Sakura said while holding a bunch of closes.

Something twinkled on a shelf near by and that's what catch Sakura's and Tomoyo's eye. It was a little heart shaped jewel that had shirt in side of it. The jewel was pink with a pink shirt with yellow stars and had the words Prism in white on it. Next to that jewel was another pink jewel but this time it had mini-skirt that was pink with a yellow star on it.(bad at discribing)

"Pretty!" Tomoyo screamed and then she picked it up.

...….

xx Tomoyo Pov xx

It was so pretty, it was something that it could ever design. I picked it up and started looking at it. Then I started to wonder 'how does a shirt and skirt fit in such a small but pretty jewel?'and walked around a bit a found more jewels with shoes, pants, dresses, shirts, skirts, mini-shorts, and accessories. I was happy have Sakura with me.

"Hey, Tomoyo how do you put a shirt in a jewel?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know?" I replied back.

BANG! A loud sound came from the back but I couldn't move because Sakura was hugging me to death.

"A g-g-ghost," Sakura said with fear.

"Not a ghost," someone said.

"Aaaaahhhhhh" Sakura screamed.

"Would you quit yelling -ow Aira watch it" the voice said

"Sorry" the one named Aira said back. As she said that two girls came out of the back. One hand light red hair and had same color eyes and wore a pink shirt on top of it was a black mini-jacket with short sleeves and had a blach mini-skirt on. The other one had blonde hair and dark blue eyes and had on a black tank top on top of that was a small purple shirt that showed your shoulders and on the purple shirt was a big greed bow and had black pants.  
...…

xx Aira Pov xx

I was busy designing with Shou and then we hear "Pretty!" and we all look a each other and hear more talking.

"How about two people see what's happening?" Hibiki said.

"I will!" I shouted.

"Ok we just need one more", Hibiki says

"I vote Mion" Watura says happily.

"Wait way me?!" Mion shouts back

"Because your not doing anything" he says back.

"Oh fine" Mion says as she walks toward me and then grabs me and we walk towards the shop.

BANG! Mion rans in to something that wasn't in the right spot. We hear "A g-g-ghost" a female voice says I could tell she was young.

"Not a ghost" Mion says.

"Aaaaahhhhhh" the same female voices screams.

"Would you quit yelling -ow Aira watch it" Mion says.

"Sorry" I say back as we walk out in to the shop to see two girls looking at the closes.

"Sorry, for walking in without permission and calling a ghost" the girl with honey brown hair and emerald green eyes says and bows

"Tomoyo say sorry with me," she says to the girl with purple-black hair that was wavy near the end of her hair and dark purple eyes and she bows with her.

"It's ok" I say but Mion glares at me.

"What are you two doing in here any ways?" Mion asks.

"I was looking"-"Mion, Aira what are you two doing?" Shou says and then Watura,Hibiki,and Rizumu appear with him.

"Asking a question to theses two girls" Mion says while pointing at the two girls in front of them.

"Hi what's your name?" I ask

"AIRA WAIT TILL IM FINISHED TALKING TO THEM!" Mion screams at me.

"My name is Tomoyo and this is Sakura" the girl with purple-black hair says and then points to the girl with honey brown hair.

"I'm very sorry for coming in here without permission" Sakura says sadly.

"We'll leave right now"Tomoyo says as she makes her way to the door with Sakura and then stops to look at the Prism Stones

"Hey, what are these called?"Tomoyo asks and then points to the stones.

"There Prism Stones. Why? Wait you've never heard of a Prism Stones?" Mion shouts.

"No but some of friends of ours said something like it?" Sakura says.

"What?" Rizumu ask.

"Prism Shows and Prism Stars", Tomoyo says.

They all turn away and start thinking.

I was thinking 'they are both cute I wonder if they are going to try out for the Pretty Top student search'.

"AIRA!" I turn around and see they are all looking at me and then I spot Sakura and Tomoyo sneaking to the door and opening it and walking away like nothing ever happened.

"Guys the girls got away." I say without problems.

"What, they are going to tell everyone who we are?" Mion said as panicking.

"Um... Mion we nevered told them our names," I say.

"Oh... Right"she says after that we go back to what we were doing before.

…...…...

xx Sakura Pov xx

"Wow, that was very weird," I said to Tomoyo who was unhappy.

"I know, but they nevered introduced themselves to us," Tomoyo said sadly.

"Well, it's getting dark, see tommrow Tomoyo", I say as I walk towards my house.

As I walk home I think about the things that happened. When I get home Ieat dinner and then take a shower and change in to my pajamas and sit on my bed.

"Sakura something the matter?" Kero says.

"No...let's go to sleep", I say and Kero flys over and turn off the lights and flys back to his little room.


	2. Meeting at school

**I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and Pretty Rhythm**

**Ice Skating Sakura**

**By:Rosestar26**

**Chapter two**

xx Sakura Pov xx

I woke up that morning thinking 'what happened yesterday?'. I got out of bed and started to get change for school. After I changed I went downstairs and found oto-san cooking breakfast and onii-chan sitting at the table waiting for breakfast.

When I sat down I looked at onii-chan and waited for him to say something, but he didn't. I started to get a little worried.

"Onii-chan, are you ok?" I asked him.

"..." Was all I got.

"Oh, Touya have you found a new job?" Oto-san asked.

"Yea, but it's a little weird. I just can't shake the feeling something is wrong with it," Touya replied.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"We'll first the store owner is a seventeen year old, secondly all the employes are teens, thirdly it has a weird things inside," he said back to me.

'Hey that reminds me of yesterday' I thought to myself and then let that topic drift away from me.

..…

xx Normal Pov xx

After Sakura ate breakfast she put on her skates and went to school. As she skated down the road she ran into two people, Kyoko (President) and Jun.

"I sorry!"Sakura said while bowing like crazy.

"It's ok,"Jun said happily.

"Are you two new here? Because I've never seen you in this part of Tomoeda," Sakura said.

"Yes we are new here. We're just looking around" Kyoko said back.

"Aahh look at the time I got to get to school. See you two around!" Sakura yelled as she skated away.

"Jun, she might be a good Prism Star" Kyoko said to Jun as Sakura skated away with money signs in her eyes.

"Yes, I could tell. She seems to know how to rollerblade and may know how to ice skate" he said back.

…

"I made it," Sakura said as she skated up to the high school gates.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled as she made her way to her.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said back.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said back as Sakura got closer.

They went inside changed theirs shoes and walked to their class 2-B and sat down in their usual spots.

It was the start of a new semester. Everyone they knew was still in their class expect Syaoran and Meling. They were getting three new students this time and everyone was excited to meet them.

"Everyone take your seat, we'll be introducing the three new students," Terada-sensei said as he walk into the classroom.

"Terada-sensei!" everyone said together and looked happily.

"Ok, everyone will be introducing the three new students now, you may come in now," Terada-sensei said and three girls came in and most of the guys die from the three girls and most of the girls squealed with happiness.

"Ok every-" "Hoe!", Sakura yelled.

"Oh, it's you", the girl with red hair said happily.

"Um…Sakura do you know them?" Terada-sensei asked

"Um..yes..no..yes I do. I saw at a store called Prism Stone," Sakura said and then sat back in her seat waiting for the girls to introduce themselves.

"Go on" Terada-sensei said to them

"I'm Takamine Mion. M from MARS" Mion says.

"Ok, I'm Harune Aira. A from MARs" Aira said happily.

"I'm Amamiya Rizumu. R from MARs" Rizumu said cheerfully

"Alright you three sit in the back behind Sakura and Tomoyo, Sakura and Tomoyo raise your hand so they know where you sit," Terada-sensei says with a smile

Sakura and Tomoyo raised their hands and MARs walked over to where they were and sat down.

Time skip**(Hate school and don't want to describing school)**

Lunch

xx Aira Pov xx

When lunch came a horde of teens came at as and started asking questions. I kept walking with Rizumu and Mion and meet up with Calling. Then we went to one of our favorite spots when we eat lunch, which was the sakura tree.

When we finally go to the tree we found a group of teens eating their lunch and talking about things. The one that caught my eyes was the Sakura girl and her friend Tomoyo.

I started to walk over there and then Mion grab me.

"WAIT AIRA!" Mion shouted.

"What Mion?" I looked at and just stared.

"A…nothing"She said and let me go but then I grab everyone and kept walking towards the tree. As I got near to the tree the group of kids looked at us and came towards us.

"Hello" I said

"Hello" they all said back but noticed that the two I wanted to meet were still sitting and talking about Twin Bells.

The group invited us to eat lunch with them and we did. I got to know everyone except Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Um…hello…" I said to the two girls who stopped and looked at me.

"Hello… I so sorry for coming in your shop without permission" Sakura and Tomoyo say at the same time.

"It's ok, right guys!"I say then look at the rest of my group and they say" yes".

Lunch was going great until someone said something I didn't want to hear and then Sakura tapped me on the shoulder.

"What Sakura?" I ask in a happy tone.

"Um.. not to offend anyone but what is a Prism Jump, Stone, and Star," She asked.

Then I looked at Mion who snapped.

….

**I'm going to stop there and tell what you think of chapter 2**

**R&R**

**Follow me I might right more storiess like this maybe not a croos over next time**

**BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

When Mion snaps she kinda scary. She all demonic like.

"Well after school come to me and I'll show you,"Mion said. Aira was surprised that she didn't yell at them.

"Aira come on, we have a show today," Sho said as Mion, Rizumu, Hibiki, and Watura got up.

"Oh yea~,"AiraI got up and walked away from Sakura's group. '_Man I wish I could get to know Sakura some more'_ She thought as she walked away.

I watched as MARs and Calling walk away. I couldn't wait till after school.

After classes Aira and Sho came to pick up me and Tomoyo. They gave us some tickets and then we left. During the ride Aira, Sho, and Tomoyo talked about fashion and then Tomoyo explained that she dressup me and made my clothes.

They arrived about 20mins after we left school. Rizumu and Mion came running out grabbing Aira and ran. Sho lead us inside. We sat down in our spots and wait for the Prism Show to start. The lights went out and everyone started screaming and then Aira, Rizumu, and Mion came out and started waving in these cute outfits. Then a song came on. and Aira, Rizumu, and Mion started dancing

**(I don't own this song)**

_Let's dance together! Go for it! Go for it!  
Do you wanna dance with me?_

Sora no iro to haru no kaori  
Mazete mireba koi no yokan  
Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori ni  
Mirai sugu soba ni aru

Yuukidashite mama no ruuji  
Tsukete mireba mune DOKIDOKI  
Sukoshi senobi otona mitai  
PAPA ni naisho dakara nee!  
Ima wa mada hayai to iu kedo…  
Gaman dekinai saa Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance!

Aira started skating. She jumped high into the air.

"**Crystal Splash" **a bunch of Prism stones appeared and Aira grab one and kissed it. Then she threw herself backwards and when she did a bunch a Prism Stones splashed into the air. She then started dancing agian__

MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro!  
MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni NORI NORI nori makureba  
Yancha na ko wa CHANSU te ni suru  
Itsu no hi ka kanau hazu minna no PURIZUMU

Nami no oto to aoi BIKINI  
Hashiridaseba koi no yukue  
Oikakereba todoku kyori ni  
Niji to yume soba ni aru

Kyou no namida asu no kibou  
Honki daseba genki hyakubai  
Nigedashitara yume kieteku  
Mirai nanimo nakunaru

Rizumu and Mion started skating together, then they jumped into the air. "**GO"** Rizumu said. "**Win" **Mion said.

"Say" They said together

"**Fly high CheerGirls"**After that jump more people started screaming.

_****__  
Suki na hito hontou wa iru kedo…  
Ima wa iwanai saa Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance!_

MEGA ureshii! MECHA sawai ja wo!  
Muzumuzu RIZUMU ni NARI NARI nari kirereba  
Ganbaru ko wa itsumo makenai  
Kokoro kara afure dasu honto no PURIZUMU

Let's Dance! Let's Dance!

MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro!  
MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni NORI NORI nori makureba  
Yancha na ko wa CHANSU te ni suru  
Itsu no hi ka kanau hazu minna no PURIZUMU

MEGA ureshii! MECHA sawai ja wo!  
Muzumuzu RIZUMU ni NARI NARI nari kirereba  
Ganbaru ko wa itsumo makenai  
Kokoro kara afure dasu honto no PURIZUMU

Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it!  
Do you wanna dance with me?  
Let's Dance!

After the show, Aira ran to get them.

"So how was the show," Aira asked.

"It was sooo cool,"Sakura said while looking at Aira.

"Sakura and Tomoyo you want to try?"

"I think I'm not fit to be a Prism Star," Sakura said.

"Same,"Tomoyo said after her.

"Aw~ come on," Aira said and then dragged Sakura and Tomoyo towards a skating rink. Aira took them to Prism World. Aira picked out clothes for Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura wore a pink tank top with a cherry blossom marking on it. Purple capris and a pink hair clip with a cherry on it. Tomoyo wore a light purple t-shirt with dark purple flower. She also wore a red capris and her hair was tied up.

"That was cool,"Sakura said as they walk out of Prism World and came to the rink.

"Alright Sakura,"Aira said. When she said Rizumu, Mion, Sho, Hibiki, and Wataru walked in to see Sakura and Tomoyo ready to skate. They watched as Sakura and Tomoyo talked about the ice skating trip they had every year. Sakura went out into the rink. She skate around a bit and then Tomoyo walked over to the radio and inserted a disk. Then a song came on. Sakura started dancing.

**(I don't own this song)**

_Aita na Aenai na Setsunai na Kono kimochi_

_Ienaino Iitai no_

_Chansu no-gashite bakari_

_Datte(datte) Datte(datte)_

_Tsubasa hiroge futaride_

_Sora wo marason yume wo yuuizon shitai_

_HORA_

_Catch you catch you Catch me catch me matte_

_Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte_

_Sou nice to meet you good to see you kitto_

_Atashi no omoi anata no HAA-toni tonde tonde tonde yuke_

_MA-YO-WA-NA-I_

Sakura started skating and then she jumped high into the air. She started to spin and then cherry blossom petals started to fall from the sky.

"**Sakura!"**

A gust of wind blew by and blew the sakura petals every direction.

"**Wind"**

She land and then started to dance again.

_Tama ni ne Nakuna chau Karada no BATTERII_

_Anata no Egao de_

_Itsumo juden mantan PAWAA bakunatsu shitai_

_Onegai(onegai) Onegai(onegai)_

_Mazu wa o tomodachi kara_

_Waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichini shitai_

_HORA_

_Catch you catch you Catch me catch me ZETTAI_

_Unmei datte Oniai datte_

_Sou nice to meet you good to see you kitto_

_Dare ni mo makenai Anata ni sekai ne Ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban_

_KO-I-SHI'-TE-RU_

Sakura stopped dancing and looked up to see an amazed faces. Tomoyo caught it all on camera. Jun and President came in talking about something, then they stop and look at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Just ignore them for now. Tomoyo,"Aira as she pushed Tomoyo on to rink as Sakura got out. Sakura walked over to the radio and Tomoyo got ready. Then her song started to play. She started dancing

**(I don't own this song)**

_Machi ni dekakeyou hitori de_

_Itatte kurai dake desho_

_LOOP shite ochikonde naosara_

_AH nayanjatte_

_Soto ni tobidasou_

_Shinpai iranai oomukashi kara_

_Chikyuu datte mawatteru_

_Kitto tsuki datte mawaruyo_

_BRAND-NEW LOVE SONG,_

_HALLE-HALLELUJAH_

_Minna hajikete aishiaou_

_Tanjun na nichijou tsuujou na kanjou_

_Mamoranakucha dame na koto itsumo aru_

Tomoyo started skating and jumped. Music notes appeared behind her. "**Magical!"** She jumped on one and then shot up into the air. Then music notes then turned into sparkling dust "**Musical Notes!"** She landed and started dancing again. Jun's and President's eyes knew they were looking at two new Prism Stars.

_Machi o miwatasou denwa ya konpasu mo mirai no tobira_

_Kakurete 'ru sagasou yo kono yo wa takarajima sa_

_Issho ni habatakou tanoshii koto shiyou_

_Oomukashi kara yoru wa akeru hi wa noboru_

_Zettai taiyou wa terasu no_

_GROOVY LOVE SONG,_

_HALLE-HALLELUJAH_

_Ya na koto wasure aishiaou_

_Doujou na genjou ganjou na yuujou_

_Ugokanakucha dame na toki itsumo aru_

_DANCING IN THE STREET_

_GROOVING TO THE LIGHT THROUGH THE NIGHT_

_BRAND-NEW LOVE SONG,_

_HALLE-HALLELUJAH_

_Minna hajikete aishiaou_

_Tanjun na nichijou tsuujo na kanjou_

_Mamoranakucha dame na koto itsumo aru_

After the song finished everyone was surprised.


	4. Group Name

Sakura ran up to Tomoyo and smiled and laugh. They skated around, until Aria and everyone else snapped out of their surprised stated.

"That was AWESOME!" Aira and Rizumu shouted and skated around with them. Jun smiled and President had money eyes.

"Girls come here,"President look at them and was hoping that they would join Pretty Top. She asked them if they wanted to join Pretty Top and they said yes.

From that day on Sakura and Tomoyo came to Pretty Top after school with MARs and Calling. About a month later Meiling came to live with Tomoyo because she wanted to get out of Hong Kong for a bit and by a bit she means forever. A week after Meiling came she join Sakura and Tomoyo.

_**Sorry for the short chapter but I need a group name for Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling **_

_**Hope you injoy my fanfiction :)**_


End file.
